The prior art method and apparatus for the manufacture of metallic filaments is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,408, issued Apr. 29, 1969. The prior art apparatus includes a horizontal reactor, which has a horizontal chamber, and which has front, rear and two side walls. The two opposite side walls have magnetic means for forming opposite north and south poles. The rear wall has an inlet opening. The front wall has an outlet opening. The reactor has a plurality of heating elements including a bank of heating pipes. The method includes feeding small quantities of carbonyls of ferromagnetic metals into an oxygen-free chamber of from 10.sup.-4 to 10.sup.-10 moles per cubic centimeter of chamber volume, and simultaneously providing a temperature gradient for thermally decomposing the carbonyl and a homogeneous magnetic field for forming chain-like aggregates. Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,759,661, issued May 30, 1930 and 3,570,829, issued Mar. 16, 1971, and 3,943,221, issued Mar. 9, 1976.
One problem with the prior art apparatus is that it is not suitable for continuous manufacture and production of metallic filaments.